Alexis Potter and the Olympians book 1
by Shadowphoenixflame
Summary: Alexis Perseus Henry Potter is son of ... and Lily Potter nee. Evans - going by Harry Potter in the wizarding world his life is, once again, turned up-side down by the appearance of his biological father and all his relations, add to that an angry uncle or two and some new friends and enemies and you have the life of Alexis Potter! future shash. Dumbledore and Ron bashing! yay!


Alexis Perseus Henry Potter

Number four Carwall Drive you would assume was just as average as any other house in that street from the identical buildings and gardens to the boring law-abiding citizens that lived there. Indeed for the majority of it this would be the truth – to everyone on the outside that didn't know any better this was the truth.

Mr Vernon Fredric Dursley had recently received a transfer from the London branch of Grunnings drill factory to the newly-opened branch in higher-state New York City in America, he was a man of 5'8 and seriously over weight to the extent that he could barely get up off his chair without falling over or needing help.

His wife – Petunia Ashleigh Dursley nee. Evans – was a horse faced woman with the neck of a griffaff and the 'perfect' house wife that doted on the Dursley's thirteen year old son Dudley Patrick Dursley, who was as large if not more so than Vernon and an equally nasty bully who attended Smeltings academy in England during the year.

Something Vernon and Petunia hadn't been willing to compromise.

A cruel but 'normal' family right?

No, there is one more that lived there in the smallest room who had just returned from England/Scotland at the boarding school that he attended 9 out of 12 months a year and then was only at 'home' on average the first 2/3 of the holidays. This boy was completely opposite to his so-called family in every way,

The twelve year old nephew-of-Petunia was 4'7 small for his age and a feminine figure slim and smooth, innocent almost hidden under the over-large clothing but with strong-wirily muscle that would cause everyone to underestimate him in a fight. He had 'just-shagged' ebony coloured hair and sea green eyes with seemed to change shade of green depending on his mood – just like the sea would depending on the weather.

If that wasn't all quite disgusting that the lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead certainly was and it was also what set him apart from his relatives – he wasn't 'normal' by their standards or by his own peoples, he had been the sole survivor of the killing-curse that no one to date had survived before (or after) he had at the age of fifteen months old.

This boy, you see, was a wizard and a special one at that – he was the boy-who-lived or if you wanted to be mean and you were his enemy the 'boy-who-refused-to-die-already' and he had just finished his second year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the most prestigious school of magic there was in the world.

His name you ask?

Alexis Perseus Henry Potter – aka Harry Potter.

.

Not for the first time at the Dursley household since he had arrived back an argument had broken out over breakfast – Dudley's school had placed him on a diet and if he was an a diet then everyone had to be on a diet.

Meaning that Vernon was in an even worse mood as he chewed on half of an unsweetened grape-fruit, glaring hatefully at Harry who was nibbling away on some homemade yogurt and sweetened raspberry crackers that Mrs Weasley had sent for him, Dudley wasn't the only one in the house that had been placed on a diet, nah Harry had been placed on a weight gain diet by Madame Pomfrey and she had gone as far as to send a threatening letter to his relatives threating to hex them in their sleep if Harry hadn't gained even a little weight during the summer.

"I don't see why the boy gets the good food!" Vernon growled trying to grab one of the crackers but failing as Harry dodged out of the way popping yet another cracker into his mouth – the small bag of crackers (which had been placed in separate bags with the 'correct' amount in) were in his hoodie pocket, the hoodie was four times too large.

"Cuz I'm hungry," Harry countered continuing with his chore of cleaning the kitchen up, Dudley was sat quietly eating a full grape-fruit that Harry _knew_ had sugar on from the coffee pot, Dudley even shot him a glare then, "Plus it isn't like _you_ bought the food, and you wouldn't want the new neighbours being suspicious of child neglect would you now?"

"You wouldn't…!"

"I would and I could," Harry smirked now piling the plates up in the cupboard that he had washed and dried, Vernon made another lunge for him but the youth merely twirled out of the way eating another cracker at the same time, "Aunt Petunia I will be going out for the day to the museum, I have the door key so don't bother trying to lock me out,"

"ALEXIS PERSEUS HENRY!"

Smirking once again Harry continued out of the door with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

Alexis walked quietly though the museum reading the signs as he walked passed and making notes for his History assignment for Hogwarts, the assignment was _'explain Greek mythology – Olympian gods/goddess era – and five moral children and their achievements',_

Honestly if he didn't know any better Alexis (as he preferred when he was out – actually preferred altogether) would have thought that this was a first year assignment but it wasn't it was actually summer homework for third year and had been as long as the records were shown, The wizarding world all but worshiped Lady Hecate as the goddess of magic but because muggle religions weren't 'allowed' to be celebrated in the wizarding world (Minus Yule and new year) due to the religious words hem*Crap*hem about witches being evil and needing to be destroyed, so to compromise the Ministry of Magic had stopped the practice of sacrificing parts of meals and that was only done within the eldest of the pureblood families now.

It was given to the going-on-third-years because they expected them to be mature enough now to scoff at the others choice in religion and this assignment could be signed off by parents/guardians if they don't agree with it.

Unknown to most of Hogwarts but Alexis actually did sent a prayer up to Goddess Hecate in a stressful situation as well as sacrifice something later on because of his ties with the pureblood tradition through James Potter – who was actually his adopted father – Alexis joined a few purebloods in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff who practiced still during the school year out of the prying eyes of muggleborns.

Even Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, his best friends, knew nothing about it.

"Can anyone tell me what this picture shows?" Mr Brunner, the person escorting Alexis's group around the exhibits, asked looking around at the mostly-uninterested teenagers and children who had been dragged out by their parents,

Alexis jerked out of his musings about old pure-blood traditions and looked at the image closely – he knew and recognised it from his backgroup learning on the Greek Mythology for this assignment mostly,

"It is of Kronos eating his children sir," Alexis offered up shyly when no one else seemed unable or unwilling to answer the question, Mr Brunner and the rest of the ground – including the other escort Ms Dobbs – turned around slightly shocked, Mr Brunner smiled proudly and asked him if he knew the full story, "Cronus had several children by Rhea: Demeter, Hera, Hades, Hestia, and Poseidon, but swallowed them all as soon as they were born, since he had learned from Gaia and Uranus that he was destined to be overcome by his own son as he had overthrown his own father. But when Zeus was about to be born, Rhea sought Uranus and Earth to devise a plan to save him, so that Cronus would get his retribution for his acts against Uranus and his own children. Rhea gave birth to Zeus in Crete, handing Cronus a stone wrapped in swaddling clothes which he promptly swallowed. When Lord Zeus was older he tricked his father into swallowing a potions and throwing all of Zeus's siblings back up, Zeus cut off Kronos' head like he had in turn with his own father, Zeus took place as King of Olypmia, God of Lightning and the sky is his domain. Lord Poseidon took the sea as his domain and Lord Hades took the underworld, they are known as the 'Big Three',"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Mr Brunner chuckled after getting over the initial shock – and noting that all those who had looked bored before seemed to be entranced with the speech and clinging to every-word that the youth was saying, "Very impressive young man, may I enquire as to how you know all of this?"

"I attend a school in Scotland – all second-going-on-third years get set an assignment to explain a basic outline of what happened, which god or goddess does each job and research five known demigods." Alexis smiled proudly, he loved Hogwarts he truly did and he wouldn't give it up for the world. Hogwarts was the oldest momentum in the wizarding world including other schools and such, no other building had lasted so long for them so it was a really important and historical place…once you got over the fact it was a school and the teachers were super-strict.

"Ah, understandable." Mr Brunner nodded once again, of course Mr Brunner and Ms Dobbs knew who this boy was, one was trying to keep him safe while the other wanted him dead and to be punished for eternity. "Get on with the tour shall we?"

THEY FINALLY finished the tour and ended up outside on the grass for lunch (it was an all-day thing) when Ms Dobbs pulled Alexis inside again, he followed her warily passed the Greek Mythology exhibits into a room that was in the middle of being redecorated as far as he could tell from the scaf-holding,

"I know you have it Alexis Potter! Give it back or suffer for eternity!"

"You know, even if I did know what you were talking about I wouldn't," Alexis said rolling his eyes and staying calm, he got into too many weird situations to bother freaking out anymore and seriously the woman looked like an old hag…or one of Hades furies, wait not even going there…seeing the monsters actual curious look Alexis grinned leaning back against an empty desk wandless placing a shield around himself (he had learnt that from when he was really young and Vernon was trying to stab him) "You see, I might only be twelve – nearly thirteen – but my uncle taught me that even if I _did_ do as I was told I would more than likely get hurt anyway. My Mortal-enemy Tom Riddle taught me that life is worth sacrificing for the people you care about and making sure that those you don't like don't get hold of certain things…now what was I supposed to have again?"

"Leave the boy be! He is innocent!" Mr Brunner shouted appearing in the doorway as the fury lunged angrily at Alexis, who didn't even so much as flinch. Mr Brunner threw him the pen that Alexis had seen the man holding earlier – working with the basic sword skills he had taught himself after the chamber of secrets incident Alexis swung the sword and the fury exploded into dust with a screeched warning. "At least I hope you are lad, you are Alexis Potter correct?"

"Yup."

"Well Mr Potter I don't believe we can keep this from you any longer," Mr Brunner sighed glancing down at the watch on his wrist and them back at the young boy who looked even more innocent than usual even with the sword in hand, "I'll take that back thankyou, come we must go and see your mortal parent before…"

"Mums dead."

"Your mortal guardian," Mr Brunner corrected sighed warily, Alexis groaned even heavier at this and clipped the sword back to a pen handing it to the chair-bound man who held it for a few seconds before sliding it into his pocket,

"Just remember you asked for the headache you are about to get." Alexis warned him grinning like the cat got the cream, Mr Brunner just had to wonder what – exactly – he was about to step into at the moment.


End file.
